A Christmas Wish
by Starskulls
Summary: It's Christmas on Atmos! Everyone is celebrating, even the Cyclonians! The Storm Hawks are all ready for Christmas Day until the Dark Ace kidnaps a member. The rest of the Storm Hawks rush to save the member but while the member was with the Dark Ace, the member learned something about the Dark Ace and maybe everyone will get their Christmas Wish this year.
1. Chapter 1

**One the first day of Christmas my conscience said to me… post a Christmas story! Not very good entrance I know but cut me some slack! Anyway, first Storm Hawks Christmas fic so I hope you like it :D**

It was a peaceful and happy time in Atmos because it was now Christmas! Every Terra, squadron, sky knight and even the Cyclonians were celebrating! Well only a few. On the Condor, the Storm Hawks were all preparing for Christmas Day. Junko was preparing the food along with Radarr's help who had tried to make the food a little more edible than most of the things that the wallop cooked. Stork was cleaning the ship ready with all of his anti-germ sprays, Piper was hanging up some decorations with the help of a lazy Finn and Aerrow was putting decorations on the green Christmas tree. Nobody had mention anything about getting presents but Aerrow knew from all the slight absences that his team had made, he knew that they had been shopping for presents and he few times he had to tell Finn off for trying to find them.

Aerrow stretched out having finally finished decorating the tree which was now bustling with pretty crystal decorations and tinsel and finally, a golden star that had silver glitter sprinkled over it. Aerrow smiled proudly and he looked around the rest of the bridge. Piper had hung up red and green tinsel on the walls and there were a few mini Christmas trees dotted around. Piper stepped down from the little step ladder and grinned at her work and then she looked over at Finn who was sleeping on the couch with his arms sprawled out everywhere. Piper rolled her eyes and was about to smack him but Aerrow grabbed her arm and shushed her. Piper looked confused at first but then Aerrow raised a spray can that was filled with whipped cream. Piper knew what he was going to do and she struggled to stop herself from laughing. Aerrow silently crept over to Finn and he carefully sprayed a pile of whipped cream on his hand. Finn didn't feel or hear this and he kept snoring.

Aerrow leaned away from Finn and grinned at Piper who grinned back. "The tree looks great Aerrow" Piper commented, "Thanks, you did a great job yourself" Aerrow replied smiling and then he remembered, "Oh yeah I have a surprise" he added. Piper looked at him and she could see the spark of mischief in his forest green eyes. "What is it?" she asked. Aerrow was just about to answer her but Junko, Stork and Radarr came into the room. "The dinner is ready to be cooked for tomorrow" Junko said happily with a happy chirp from Radarr. "Everything is clean and germ free!" Stork added with a smile. Despite his fear of germs, Christmas was one of his favourite times of the year.

"Hey, I've finished wrapping my presents!" Junko declared which caused Finn to stir. "Did someone say presents?" he said waking up and as he did so, he raised his hand to his face to rub his eyes. He still didn't see the cream on his hand and cream splattered onto his face as so as he put his hand on it. The rest of the team burst out laughing at Aerrow's prank but Finn lowered his hand from his face that was now covered in cream. It covered his eyes and nose and some of the cream dripped down onto his chin. He looked so funny; Aerrow had to hold his sides from laughing so hard. Finn could tell that he looked funny and just to be a good sport; he licked the side of his mouth with his tongue so he got a dollop of cream. "Not bad" Finn said and that caused everyone to laugh harder. Junko then grabbed a nearby tissue and he handed it to the sharpshooter who then wiped his face thankfully. Piper finally managed to stop laughing and she turned to Aerrow who had now managed to catch his breath.

"What was that surprise you were talking about Aerrow?" Piper asked but Aerrow grinned cheekily. "Sorry Piper, you're gonna have to wait until Christmas day" he replied. Finn pouted, "Aw come on!" Finn said but Aerrow shook his head, "If you nag Finn, then I won't give you your presents" Aerrow told him. Finn's pouted changed into a gleeful smile, "You got presents? What did you get me?" he asked. "That for me to know and for you to find out" Aerrow said smugly. "I love Christmas!" Junko said happily, "Who doesn't?" Stork agreed.

Piper chuckled but then her grin faded and she looked around the bridge. "You know guys, it seems like only yesterday that we met each other" she commented. "Yeah" Finn agreed leaning on Junko's shoulder. "Yeah, I met you and Finn first on Atmosia and then Junko and Stork on Terra Neverlandis" Aerrow remembered as Radarr leapt onto his shoulder. "Yes, if you guys weren't here, who knows how my doom would have ended" Stork said with his twitchy eye. Aerrow slung his arm around Piper and Junko. "Yeah, we're a pretty good family" he said and everyone felt warmed by that comment. Finn sighed happily, "This is the perfect day! The sun is shining, it's Christmas Eve and there are no Cyclonians to ruin it" he said. Just as he said that, the alarms started to buzz and flash causing everyone to jump in shock.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Piper said with a groan. Finn shrugged as Aerrow looked through the periscope. "Who is it?" Junko asked but Stork was already at the wheel. Aerrow focused in and he could see a squad of Talons with the Dark Ace leading them. "The Dark Ace" he told him team and Finn looked annoyed. "Doesn't that guy have anything better to do than bug us?" he asked and Piper agreed with him for a change. "Everyone get to your skimmers!" Aerrow declared and they all ran off to the hanger bay. As soon as they sat on their skimmers, they revved their engines and soon they were high in the sky and head straight towards the Talons. "Everyone split up! I'll take the Dark Ace!" Aerrow called. Everyone obeyed, knowing that Aerrow's deepest desire was to defeat the Dark Ace.

Junko and Finn took the Talons on the right while Piper took the ones on the right and Aerrow was positive that they could defeat them. After all, a bunch of Cyclonians weren't going to stop them celebrating Christmas. Little did Aerrow know, the Dark Ace had a secret that he was about to reveal.

Well…. What do ya think? If you want to read more then my first Christmas present would be… some reviews please! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey back again and I apologize to you all for not updating sooner but I have been really busy. Okay enjoy! Oh and I am super excited for Christmas too!**

The Dark Ace stared up at the red head in front of him. This time he didn't plan on trying to kill Aerrow. Proceeding with his usual battle style, the Dark Ace leapt up onto the front of his skimmer and withdrew his blade and Aerrow did the same. They started to clash and slash each other with their blades and little red, blue and purple sparks flew about. To Aerrow's surprise, the Dark Ace didn't seem to be trying to defeat him, "What's the matter Dark Ace? Christmas made you soft?" Aerrow questioned with a snigger. The Dark Ace snarled, "Don't mention that to me and shut your mouth!" he shouted which stunned Aerrow. The Dark Ace had distracted him so as quick as lightning; the Dark Ace swiped his sword at the engine on Aerrow's skimmer. Aerrow toppled back into his seat and Radarr squeaked in alarm.

Aerrow tried to keep his skimmer up but it was no use. His skimmer plummeted from the skies and it headed right towards the Condor and Aerrow almost punched himself for not putting on his glider. Man, Christmas really makes you forget things!

He couldn't think about that now, Radarr was terrified and Aerrow realized if he crashed then Radarr had a good chance of being killed as well as himself but he cared about Radarr more. Thinking quickly, he gave Radarr a shove with caused him to fall of his seat and he then deployed his parachute. Radarr let out a shriek of alarm as he knew that Aerrow had done that on purpose. Radarr's shriek caused the rest of the Storm Hawks to see their leader plummeting towards the metal roof of the Condor. "Aerrow!" Piper shrieked in horror. He could be killed! Oh any time but now, not on Christmas!

It was too late to now. Aerrow's skimmer collided with the roof but Aerrow had just enough time to jump off his skimmer but that didn't prevent him from smacking his head on the hard metal. Aerrow felt a surge of pain enter his skull as he lay down on the roof of the Condor but his skimmer had fallen into the Wastelands. Piper saw that Aerrow needed her help and she saw the Dark Ace looking at him too and he shot her a glare. Piper's eyes widened as she figured out what he was going to do she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Finn and Junko to cry out in terror because they were all too late to move. Aerrow could barely see what was going around him because he felt so dizzy and all he could do was pass out cold on the roof. The Dark Ace leaned over the side of his skimmer as he flew towards the unconscious teen and grabbed him by the wrist. Aerrow was pulled up off the roof and the Dark Ace now had his right arm around his waist and levelling his skimmer out with his free hand.

The Storm Hawks immediately raced after him, in fear of losing their friend. To Piper's surprise, she realized that the Dark Ace wasn't heading for Cyclonia but in the opposite direction. What was he up to? "Where do you think you're going?" Finn shouted, "Give us back our friend!" Junko yelled angrily. The Dark Ace didn't answer but quickly letting go of his skimmer; he pulled a Smoke Screen crystal from his pocket and threw it at the remaining Hawks. He quickly took hold of the skimmer and sped ahead. The crystal exploded in front of the Hawks and they slid to a halt whilst covering and coughing. "Aerrow!" Piper spluttered swiping at the air to clear the smoke in front of her but when it cleared, Aerrow and the Dark Ace were gone.

Piper's heart fell apart; he was gone and on such an important day too. She looked at Finn and Junko and Radarr who had been caught by Finn. "Where did he go?" Finn asked, "More importantly, how are we going to find him?" Junko asked.

"Let's just get back to the Condor and we'll find a way" Piper said and they all flew back with heavy hearts. Piper just prayed that they would find him safe and well before the day was up.

The first thing Aerrow felt when he awoke was that it was surprisingly warm. Aerrow opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room with a beam of light over him. He looked up and shielded his eyes to see a Solaris crystal hung on the ceiling above him. He looked around to find himself in what looked like a small wooden hut with some pictures hung up on the walls which he couldn't see. Aerrow raised a hand to his head and winced when he felt a huge bump there. "Where am I?" Aerrow asked out aloud groggily.

"Finally awake I see" a voice said. Aerrow's head shot up to see a pair of crimson eyes that he knew so well. "Dark Ace" Aerrow spat, "Nice to see you too" the Dark Ace replied smugly. Aerrow felt like leaping up and attacking him but he realized that he didn't have his blades where they should be. So all he said was, "What do you want with me and why did you bring me here?" The Dark Ace then raised a red and orange crystal which Aerrow recognized as a Lighter crystal.

The Talon then aimed it at something and then a little flame appeared for the candle he had just lit. Instantly a dozen of other candles lit around the pair and now Aerrow could see fully around the room. The room now glowed a soft orange light that almost comforted him. He saw the Dark Ace sitting on a chair but to his surprise, he wasn't in his Talon uniform. He wore a white shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans with matching black boots. His sword rested on a table next to him as did Aerrow's blades.

The Dark Ace seemed surprised, "You don't recognize this place?" he asked curiously and Aerrow shook his head, "Should I?" Aerrow asked. If this was some kind of twisted game then Aerrow wanted no part of it. The Dark Ace sighed, "You were only young at the time" he said which caused Aerrow to frown. "Okay give me a straight answer will you? Where are we?" the sky knight questioned. "This was your home" the Talon replied which caused Aerrow to freeze. "My….home?" Aerrow repeated slowly and the Dark Ace nodded. "Yes, you lived here with your mother, Lightning Strike and your mother Aurora" he told him, "You were a lovely family" he added. Aerrow slowly got to his feet, "Why are you telling me this Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked but the Dark Ace raised his hand. "Don't call me that anymore. Call me by my real name; Ace" he begged.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow; was he going soft or something? "Why are you telling me this…Ace?" Aerrow asked and Ace gestured to the seat next to him, "If you want to know then you might want to sit down" he replied.

**Again with the cliffhangers but I like them! you might not but if you want to know what happens then you know what you have to do:D Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! OMG it is so close to Christmas now, I am so excited! Okay, I'd better calm down so I hope you like the chapter! Oh and yes, the Dark Ace does have a soft side or is it something more? Just a hint so I hope you enjoy!**

Aerrow felt hesitant for a second in case this was a trick but something inside him told him to trust the man so he slowly walked over to the chair and sat next to him. "Now tell me" Aerrow said firmly.

"Where to start? Ah yes. The day you were born was the best day of my life" Ace started which caused Aerrow to flinch. This was coming from the guy who tried to kill him every week! Ace saw his stare, "Yes it was. Your father made me your Godfather" he said which caused Aerrow to flinch again. Seriously?! The man who had tried to kill him ever since they had met was his GODFATHER?! "Here. This might trigger a memory or two" Ace said, handing Aerrow an old photo. Aerrow took it and looked at it.

It showed a picture of Lightning Strike with Aurora standing next to him and the old Storm Hawks around them; all pulling funny faces and poses at the camera. She really was beautiful. She had urban red hair like Aerrow and the same emerald green eyes. She had her hair plated into a single braid that stretched down to her slim waist and she wore a long white dress. On Lighting's shoulder was a little boy about the age of three and he had a dazzling smile and a mop of red hair who Aerrow saw as himself. Next Lightning Strike was a teenage boy in a blue uniform and he had a huge smile on his face. Aerrow saw him as Ace and he looked so happy.

"_Mommy, mommy!" a three year old Aerrow shouted running into the garden. Aurora turned to face him as she pegged out some white sheets on the line. "What is it Aerrow?" she asked in a silvery voice._

"_Daddy taught me a new move!" Aerrow declared then performing a number of somersaults and Lightning came behind watching him. _

"_That's my boy!" he said proudly, then scooping up Aerrow and putting him on his shoulders. "Come on dad!" Aerrow said laughing and Aurora laughed and she pulled a sheet over her head. Lightning pretend to be scared, "Oh no, a ghost!" he shouted and Aerrow clambered off his shoulders. _

"_I know it's you mom, you can't scare me!" Aerrow boasted. _

"_Maybe I can!" a voice behind Aerrow said which caused him to cry out in fright. Aerrow turned around to see a teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes looking at him. _

"_Hey Ace!" Aerrow greeted and Ace ruffled his hair. _

"_Nice to see you too kiddo!" Ace replied._

The memory rushed back into Aerrow head and he almost dropped the photo and clutched the side of his head. Ace chuckled, "That brought something back didn't it?" he asked and Aerrow nodded. He lowered his hand and handed back the photo with a shaky hand.

"It's a nice feeling. Revisiting your past" Ace said smiling.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, "Why are you being so nice? Usually you try to kill me" Aerrow said and Ace went silent.

"I always take out my anger out on you because of Cyclonis" Ace confessed which caused Aerrow to gasp.

"What do you mean? She hurts you?" Aerrow asked. He found that rather hard to believe since he was Cyclonis's most trusted officer.

Ace shivered and nodded, "Yes. Whenever I try and come to this Terra, she always catches me and punishes me" he replied and he rubbed his wrist and Aerrow could make out the red burns on it causing him to shiver. "You're lucky. Who do you celebrate Christmas with?" Ace asked and Aerrow's expression softened.

"I celebrate it with my family" Aerrow said with a smile and Ace frowned.

"Your family is dead and I should know that" Ace reminded him.

Aerrow felt a wave of anger sweep over him but then he remembered the memory. "Look, the truth is, I can't really remember much of my parents even when I try. But that is in the past now and I look ahead because I know that you can't go back. My parents will always be in my heart but now I have friends who are my new family" he told Ace who looked away in deep thought.

"Your family and the old Storm Hawks were my only family and I always celebrated Christmas with them. My parents disowned me and they were the first people I killed" Ace said sadly.

"So for ten years, you haven't celebrated Christmas?" Aerrow asked in shock.

Back on the Condor, the team were frantically trying to find a way to save their leader. "How could I have let this happen?" Piper shouted as she scanned the maps but Finn held her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault!" he told her firmly. "

That's right!" Junko agreed and Radarr chirped in agreement. Her friend's comments gave her courage inside. She couldn't feel sorry for herself; she had to find Aerrow before the sun went down! Then it hit her.

"Stork!" Piper shouted loudly, almost causing the merb to fall over.

"Easy! You could have made me have a heart attack and I would have gone to my doom!" Stork said with a twitchy eye.

Piper shook her head, "Forget that! Didn't you put a tracking device on each of our weapons?" she asked which mad Stork's eyes widen in excitement and realization.

"Yes I did!" he said walking over to the meeting pulling out a sonar scanner. He looked at it and it started to beep and he smiled hugely at the others, "I've got him! Piper come and get the coordinates!" Stork said and Piper immediately dashed over.

Her eyes ran over the scanner and then she turned to Stork, "Set course for…" she said turning to the scanner again and Stork ran to the wheel at the ready. Piper raised her eyebrow as she realized where Aerrow was, "Terra Nimbus?" she finished.

Junko scratched the side of his head, "Isn't that Terra just an abandoned one?" he asked and Piper nodded her head.

"Yes it is, ten years ago, Snipe conquered it and that was apparently the Dark Ace's first mission as a Cyclonian. He killed and enslaved every person on it" Piper commented causing the other to flinch in fear.

"I'll set a course anyway" Stork said and he pushed the gear down on the helm.

As the Condor started to move Finn spoke up, "Okay when did you put tracking devices on our weapons? Without my permission too" Finn said crossly.

Stork glared at him, "Okay, the next time you get stranded on a deserted Terra with Talons surrounding you, don't come crying to me!" the pilot snapped.

Finn then giggled nervously and raised his hands, "Never mind" he said causing Piper to laugh. Piper only hoped in her heart that Aerrow would be okay.

Back on the Terra, Aerrow was getting more shocked and curious at Ace's statement and the weird thing was that he believed him. "Cyclonis does celebrate Christmas but Ravess and Snipe are distant cousins of Cyclonia so she sort of has family. I often celebrate with them too but it isn't the same" Ace confessed. Aerrow felt sympathy for Ace; he couldn't stand being alone. If it wasn't for his team then he would probably be dead by now. Then, Ace started crying. He really did. A shiny tear slipped out from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. "I can't stand it anymore. I don't have anything to live for anymore! I have no one!" Ace burst out and he got up from his chair and walked into the middle of the room away from Aerrow and held his face in his hands. Suddenly, Ace felt hands take hold of him by the shoulders and he looked into the green eyes of Aerrow.

"Hey, come on. No need for tears" Aerrow said kindly as if he was talking to a young child. Ace sniffed gratefully and then to Aerrow's surprise, Ace pulled him into a hug. Aerrow hesitated at first because this was a little awkward but he hugged Ace back.

The Condor finally arrived at Terra Nimbus and Piper looked through the periscope and she could clearly see the Dark Ace's skimmer and the hut. "Okay guys, you wait here at the cannons and I'll go down and get him" Piper ordered. The boy's saluted her and ran off to their positions and Radarr hopped off to get the first aid kit in case Aerrow had any injures. Piper ran to the hanger bay with her staff and leapt onto her Heliscooter and soared out into the evening sky.

The sky was a milky orange with a luscious tinge of pink of red added to the clouds. It was a magical evening for a magical new year. This boosted Piper's confidence as she flew on down to the Terra with her staff at the ready. I'm coming Aerrow, she thought. She twirled her staff and then fired a multiple shot of blue bolts at the hut.

Inside the hut, Aerrow and Ace had now stepped away from each other and they said nothing for a moment until a big bang that came from the roof with made them jump in shock. "That would be your family" Ace said smirking as he tossed Aerrow his blades and Aerrow rolled his eyes.

"Yes it would appear so" he replied, "What do we do?" Aerrow added.

As another crash came from above, Ace's smile faded, "I'm not going to make you suffer any more so just run out of here and I'll pretend to chase you and then I'll run away myself" Ace told him.

Aerrow looked at him, "I don't want you to celebrate Christmas alone" he said but Ace placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. Aerrow thought hard. Ace had destroyed his family and that had left him homeless for many years. Yet once, he had been a good friend to his parents and himself.

"Yes I forgive you" Aerrow said smiling and Ace smiled back.

"That was the one Christmas wish that I needed" he replied with a grin.

Aerrow only then noticed that Ace's eyes had gone back to a soft brown and all the coldness had vanished. "One more thing" Ace said quickly as he saw that the roof was on the verge of collapsing. Ace pressed a piece of paper into Aerrow's hand who looked at it curiously. Before he could look at it, Ace pushed him out the door and he remembered the plan. He pretended to look as if he had been terrified as he saw Piper flying towards him.

"You won't get away from me boy!" Ace shouted running after him with his blazing sword. Aerrow knew that he was faking so he went along with it and started to pant. Piper held out a hand to Aerrow and the sky knight leapt up and grabbed her hand and was quickly hoisted onto the back of the Heliscooter. Ace saw him get away and he secretly smiled to himself but he had to quickly run before more blue shots were fired at him from the Condor.

Finn and Junko were both in the seats behind the cannons and were crying out manically as they fired at the Dark Ace. "You'd better run!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah!" Junko agreed whilst firing three more blasts from his cannon. When Ace heard that, he felt like running back and cutting their heads off but he remembered what he had told Aerrow so he kept running until he reached his skimmer and leapt onto it.

He revved the engine and drove off and Piper was close behind him. Aerrow had a look of worry on his face; he didn't want Piper to hurt Ace, not after what he had learned. Piper had her staff out and aimed it at Ace who was now flying away but he was open for a perfect shot. Piper was about to make the shot until Aerrow took hold of her staff and held it tight which prevented her from firing. Piper looked him with confused eyes, "Aerrow what are you doing?" she asked and Aerrow looked at her.

"Let him go" he whispered. Piper still looked confused but when she looked back at the Dark Ace, he was too far away to shoot at. "Don't tell the others" he told her and she nodded.

"Okay I won't but… what did he tell you down there?" she asked. Aerrow looked at the clouds in Ace's direction.

"That inside, he is a good guy after all" Aerrow answered with a small smile which confused Piper even more but she was glad that he was safe. In the distance, Ace watched Aerrow and Piper ride back to the Condor and his heart felt healed. For the first time in his life in ten years, he felt warm inside. Piper and Aerrow landed on the hanger bay and the others were waiting there patiently. When they landed there, Finn, Junko and Radarr let out cheers as they ran forward to greet their friends. Radarr instantly leapt onto his shoulders once he stepped off the Heliscooter.

Aerrow smiled as Finn and Junko hugged him, "Aerrow, you're okay!" Finn said happily and he pulled Junko away because he was starting to make him and Aerrow go blue with lack of oxygen.

"Thank Atmos, the Dark Ace didn't hurt you" Junko said and Aerrow put on a fake smile.

"Yeah you showed him whose boss" Aerrow said and Junko and Finn slapped each other a high five. Piper looked closely at Aerrow's head and he saw the dark bruise that had formed there.

"Aerrow, go to the infirmary so you can fix that bruise" Piper said and Aerrow only just remembered he had that and the piece of paper that Ace had given him.

"Sure" Aerrow replied and he walked off to the infirmary. Now seeing that their sky knight alive and well, Finn and Junko went to their rooms to finish doing their presents and Radarr leapt into a crate where Piper guessed that was where his presents were hidden. Piper still wondered about Aerrow but he was okay and that was all that mattered.

In the infirmary, Aerrow made sure that the door was tightly. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that Ace had given him. His hands trembled as he opened it and when he saw what it was, it made a tear come to his eye. It was a photo but it wasn't the same on that Ace had showed him. It was a picture of Lightning Strike, Aurora and Aerrow who was in the middle and he was holding a teenager's hand that stood behind him. That teenager was Ace himself. He was wearing a blue uniform with a little Storm Hawks badge on the front of his uniform. His hair was a messy coal black and his eyes were the gentlest of brown.

Aerrow smiled to himself; even though it wasn't Christmas Day yet, this was one of the most heart-warming presents he had been given. He folded it carefully and he put it back in his pocket and he went to find a bandage for his head with a happy feeling within him.


	4. Chapter 4 MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Okay now for the presents! I did my best on the presents, it took me a while to think of the right ones:) By the way, there will be some AxP in the next chapter! Okay enjoy!**

The next morning was cold and icy. Aerrow was awakened by the morning sun that shone through his window. Radarr was still asleep so Aerrow was careful not to wake him. He didn't bother changing since it was Christmas Day now. He rubbed his eyes and yawned but when he pulled his hands away, he noticed several little moving shadows against the light. Curious, he stood on top of his bed and looked out of his window.

Outside, there was snow falling from the sky like little white feathers. The wind that swiped across felt like knives but it was such a relieving feeling to Aerrow. In the distance, Aerrow could see Terra's that now looked like ice burgs and they sparkled like magic in the sunshine. The sky knight closed his eyes and inhaled the cold air. A pleasant feeling entered Aerrow as the breezed ruffled his grey pyjama top and his red flaming hair. The sudden coldness awoke Radarr and he screeched as he stretched out which made Aerrow pull himself back inside and smiled at Radarr. "Merry Christmas buddy" Aerrow greeted him and Radarr chirped happily. "Got your presents ready?" Aerrow asked and Radarr hopped up and down in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes" Aerrow said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the door of Aerrow's room opened and a hyperactive Finn appeared. His hair wasn't even brushed and his blue top and shorts were all crinkled. "C'mon Aerrow, we're ready!" Finn whined which caused Aerrow to laugh again.

"Coming Finn" Aerrow said and Finn ran off to the bridge. Aerrow rolled his eyes in weariness as he pulled a grey sack from under of his bed. Radarr chirped in astonishment and Aerrow grinned, "I found time" he said and Radarr chirped in amusement.

"Aerrow!" Finn shouted, "Coming!" Aerrow yelled back with a little annoyance in his voice. Aerrow hoisted the sack over his shoulder and Radarr ran to the hanger bay and soon returned with a sack of his own. Quickly, the pair ran to the bridge where everyone was waiting around the Christmas tree and they were sitting on a blue rug that was big enough for all of them. Presents were scattered amongst them and the all turned to Aerrow. "Merry Christmas Aerrow!" they chorused and Aerrow smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too" he replied as he sat down next to Piper and Radarr sat next to Junko.

Piper was wearing her orange pyjama top with grey shorts, Junko was wearing a red footise pyjama suit and Stork was wearing black and green pyjama's with mind worms on it which had a big red 'x' sign over each of them with a little green night cap on his head.

"So who wants to go first?" Aerrow asked and Radarr quickly stuck up his paw. "Okay, you first Radarr" Aerrow said and the little critter dug into his sack and he pulled out a sack that was for Stork. Radarr rook out his presents and handed them all around which were wrapped in a red wrapping paper.

Junko was the first to open his and his revealed a spotty gloopy fruit that were very rare. "Thanks Radarr!" Junko said happily, putting his gift next to him.

Stork opened his next and he cried out in joy, "Yes! Metal headphones to block out Finn's music!" he declared which caused everyone to laugh but Finn who was the next person to open his.

His present was more bull's-eye shooting targets which he had wanted for a long time. "Awesome Radarr!" Finn said putting them in his lap. Piper opened her present next and hers was cherry fruit that were very sweet and juicy.

"Thank you Radarr, I have wanted to try one of these for ages!" Piper said and she placed hers in front of her. Aerrow was the last to open his present and his present were a pair of special, rare kind of purple striker crystals for his blades. Aerrow widened his eyes; he had been dying for some new crystals to fight with.

"Thanks buddy!" Aerrow said happily and he gave Radarr a quick cuddle and then Junko stuck up his hand.

"Me next!" he shouted and he quickly gave out his presents that were wrapped in a blue paper. Finn tore the wrapping paper of his and inside was a piece of metal and he cocked his head to one side. Junko saw his confusion, "That's for your guitar, to make it easier to play the strings with" he explained and smile came to Finn's face.

"Thanks!" he replied giving the wallop a high five. Radarr opened his to find a normal looking pipe that would be great for chasing away stalker hens and he chirped happily.

Stork opened his to find a piece of coppery metal that he could use to make new adjustments to the helm of the Condor. "Excellent" he mumbled and that was his way of saying thanks. Piper opened her next and held it up to find that it was a crystal scope which was the fresher and newer version.

"Wow Junko I've wanted one of these for ages!" Piper said hugging it to her chest and placing it carefully in her lap and Junko smiled, "You're welcome Piper!" he replied. Aerrow then opened his to find another huge smile creeping onto his face. Inside was a brand new blade almost identical to his old one but a little different. "Thanks Junko!" Aerrow said giving him a high five.

Now it was Finn's turn and Piper tensed a bit at this. She was a little worried of what Finn had got for everyone in case it was a prank or something silly. He smiled as handed her present to her first and she took it slowly. Finn saw her face, "It isn't a prank I promise" he said raising his hands. Carefully she un-wrapped the yellow and orange paper and she gasped. Finn had gotten her a blue enhanced crystal!

"Wow Finn! How did you know I wanted this?" Piper squealed and Finn grinned, "The Finnster knows all" he said smugly. Stork opened his next to find two cans of mind worm repellent inside and he smiled. "Thank you" he said.

"No problem dude" Finn said and he looked over at Radarr who held up his present which was a little peach only found on Amazonia. Radarr screeched in glee as Aerrow opened his present which he found to his amusement was a ticket to the Championship Ballgame where the Nimbus Nimrods were playing.

"You didn't have to Finn" Aerrow said with a smile and Finn looked excited, "Are you kidding dude? Those are front row seats!" he said with a crazed look in his eyes as Aerrow carefully put the ticket in his lap. "Thanks Finn" Aerrow said with a grin.

Piper handed around her presents next that were wrapped in pink tissue paper. Stork opened his first and he smiled when he saw a new book based on Yaza Fever. Junko opened his next and found to his delight, a polish substance for his knuckle busters.

"Thanks Piper!" he said with huge eyes and Piper smiled back and Radarr let out a screech of delight as he held up his cherry fruit; the same one that he had bought Piper! He had wanted it so badly for himself! Finn opened his next and everyone laughed when they saw it. It was a music book to teach people how to play the guitar.

"Since you like rock music so much, I figured that you might need that" Piper said and Finn flicked through it.

"Hey this isn't half bad!" he commented as he scanned the pages. Piper smiled and looked at the others and they were all thinking the same thing. A Christmas miracle had happened. Finn was reading!

Aerrow laughed as Piper handed his present. He took off the paper to reveal a photo of all of them when they completed their first mission. Aerrow had his arms slung over Piper and Finn who were all pulling funny faces, Junko and Stork were smiling and Radarr was caught in mid-air since he decided to jump when the picture was took.

"Thanks Piper" Aerrow said and he gave her a hug which she happily returned.

Finn looked at Junko, "Remember the plan" he whispered to him and the wallop nodded. Aerrow pulled away from Piper and then he pulled his sack over.

Finn's eyes widened, "Wow! Someone's been busy!" he commented as Aerrow pulled out his presents.

"You bet and here is yours" Aerrow said handing Finn a present that was wrapped in red paper with silver stars. Finn snatched it and tore off the paper like mad and he squealed like a girl when he saw his present.

It was a new FlashX1000 skateboard, the newest and fastest one created in Atmos. "How did you afford it?" Finn asked, not taking his eyes off of his present.

Aerrow shrugged, "I have my ways" he said with a cheeky grin and he handed Stork, Radarr and Junko their presents and they quickly opened them. Junko held up his present which was an extra sized bottle of Yorka juice.

"Awesome!" Junko said hugging it to his chest and Stork nearly jumped up off of the floor and danced for joy as he looked at his new Mind Worm repellent.

"Fantastic!" he squealed and everyone laughed at the paranoid merb. Radarr opened his present which was a banana from the Terra of Giant Banana's and he hugged it like a toy.

Aerrow handed Piper her present which was a simple little box which had a silver ribbon wrapped around it. Piper stared at it curiously since it was wrapped differently to the others. Aerrow held his breath and crossed his fingers behind his back, praying that she would like it. He had scanned the shops for ages to find the perfect gift. Piper pulled the ribbon off the box which fluttered to the floor and she opened the lid and she gasped in wonder as she stared down at her gift.

It was a silver charm bracelet which had multi-coloured mini crystal hanging off it. "It's beautiful" Piper breathed and Aerrow smiled.

"Want me to put it on for you?" he asked and Piper nodded. She handed him the bracelet and he carefully slipped it onto her slim wrist and Piper itched to hold his hand.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Finn cleared his throat, "Moving on! What was that surprise you were talking about yesterday?" Finn broke him and everyone looked at Aerrow at this point.

Aerrow put on a serious face, "I have some news" he said, getting up and pulling an envelope out of the sack. The others stayed seated on the floor and they all looked a little afraid and tense. Aerrow made his way over to the tree so he was looking down at his team and he positioned his foot at a nearby switch that the others hadn't noticed. "I was in Atmosia buying presents" Aerrow started but Finn interrupted.

"That's where you went!" Finn declared but quickly hushed to hear more. "Well that wasn't the only reason why I was down there. I was called in by the council because they had a message or should I say an announcement for me" Aerrow said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What was it?" Junko asked eagerly.

Aerrow pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope and his face broke out into a huge grin, "Since we have done so much for Atmos, the council has now registered us as an official squadron!" Aerrow announced and he pushed his foot down on the switch and the room was lit up with Christmas lights with all sorts of dazzling colours and the team burst into fits of excitement and they leapt to their feet.

"This is amazing!" Finn shouted giving Junko a high five and even Stork was happy, giving Radarr a quick hug. Piper and Aerrow hugged tightly and this was one of the things that he had been dying to do. Everyone was just about to go into a group hug until something smashed through the window and everyone screamed as they leapt out of the way.

"What the heck was that?" Stork asked in alarm. Piper looked through the periscope but nobody was out there. Finn walked over to the item that had come through the window. It was a case. A slender brown case with a little tag on the top of it. Finn looked at it more closely and he turned around to Aerrow who was helping Junko get up off of the floor.

"It's for you" Finn said looking at his sky knight who looked back at him in bewilderment.

"For me?" Aerrow asked walking over to his sharp shooter and kneeling down to the case. Everyone else crowed behind him and Radarr hopped onto his boy's shoulder. Finn was right. It was for him and his name was printed in wiggly writing as if the writer had been in a hurry.

"Open it" Finn said eagerly.

"We don't know what it could be Finn" Piper reminded him.

"Only one way to find out" Aerrow said and he opened the lid of the case and everyone gasped of what was inside it.

**Haha! It's still Christmas but I still have leave cliffhangers! I have a little contest from you!**

**Okay the case is a present so you can take guesses who it's from and what it is. You can leave the answer in your review or PM me the answer. You can only give two guesses, one for each question. You must answer them both correctly to win the prize which will be a huge chocolate cake with white frosting and little stars. **

**If you guess one right you get a cupcake.**

**If you don't get any of them right, you get a little bag of cookies.**

**Okay, I will announce the winner in the next chapter and the ones who entered so have fun guessing and Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5 CONTEST!

**Okay, I know I mentioned this in the last chapter but since I didn't have any reviews for it, I figured I'd better put it up like this. This isn't a chapter sorry.**

**This is a contest and you need to read the last chapter I posted which was chapter 4. Basically something flew through the window and it was a brown case that was addressed to Aerrow. This case is a present off somebody. Now all you have to do is guess who its off and what is inside. Simple!**

**There will be a prize for the winner who gets both answers right. The prize for the winner or winners will be a huge chocolate cake with white frosting and little stars. **

**Second place will go to the winner or winners who get one of the answers right and the prize will be a cupcake each.**

**Third place will go to whoever gets none of the answers right and that will be a little bag of cookies each.**

**So there we have it! The winners will be announced in the next chapter so have fun guessing! One person has already made a guess but I will announce who it was in the next chapter. **

**Have fun and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I am updating this really late but I haven't had time. Before I say the contest results, there will be a sequel to this but it won't be based on Christmas. Okay here are the results!**

**The winners are…. **_**Midnighter12**_** and **_**xXThe Solaris MaidenXx**_**. Here are your chocolate cakes!**

**Second place goes to **_**IdolTalk**_**. Here is your cupcake!**

**Third place goes to **_**crazychick14**_**. Here are your cookies and thank you for a very detailed answer:D**

**Thank you all for entering too! While I am here, I had two reviews that made me frown.**

_**Anthony love**_**, I did not call Lightning Strike a woman, if you look at the paragraph you will see that I was describing Aerrow's mother. But since you reviewed, here are your cookies.**

**Finally, the person going by the name of **_**poopy pants yo**_**, did not leave a very nice review and I do not like being called a moron which you spelled wrongly for starters. Secondly, if you aren't patient enough to wait for my chapters then don't bother reading my stories at all. Also, keep your nasty reviews to yourself! No cookies for you!**

**Sorry about that folks, on with the chapter!**

It was none other than the sword of Lightning Strike. "How did that get here? The only person who could have sent that would be…" Piper started but then froze in shock and everyone turned white with shock too.

"The Dark Ace!" Junko said with a shiver. "But why would he send that?" he added but nobody said a single word. Aerrow ran his hand over the cool metal of the blade. Why would Ace send him this? But then he secretly smiled to himself. He never forgot what Ace had told him yesterday and Aerrow could guess that this was his way of saying sorry. Aerrow then noticed a little note tucked under the blade but he closed the lid before anyone else saw it.

"Forget about it guys, we're not talking about any Cyclonians today" Aerrow said stading up and he picked up the case with his hand. "Since we're inviting Starling up here for a Christmas dinner, I suggest we all go and get ready and Junko can go and dinner" he added. They all ran off apart from Piper who stopped Aerrow before he left.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked pointing at the case and Aerrow looked at it and grinned.

"I'm not just going to leave it lying around" he said before dashing off before she could ask anymore. Piper stared after him; the Dark Ace must have told him something. Aerrow didn't seem bothered about it so she told herself not to worry as she walked off to her room to get ready.

As soon as Aerrow got into his room, he made sure that the door was locked and he sat on his bed and he opened the case again and pulled out the note.

_Dear Aerrow,_

_I must say that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart of what I have put you through. I hope you use this sword much better than I have. I am glad that you have forgiven me because my long awaited Christmas Wish has been granted. I hope to see more of you soon but let's keep this between us. As much as I care about you, I don't fancy being killed yet. See you soon._

_Ace_

Aerrow read the note over and over again until his eyes hurt. He crumpled up the note and put it in his pocket and held the sword in his hand. He felt a surge of power rush through him and he placed the sword on a shelf above his bed. He stood back and stared at it for a couple of seconds and he looked out of his window. Soon, he would meet with Ace again and he made a promise that Christmas Day; that soon, everyone would know the truth one day and Ace could be free and have a family. A real family.

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed! I am going to be away for a while but I will be back! See you soon!**


End file.
